Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | At least Low 6-B | At least 5-A | Unknown | High 4-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15/16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility and dexterity, unyielding willpower (can resist being controlled by Dark Gaia while as Werehog Sonic without even trying, while also able to resist the Voxai Overminds' Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fall prey easily to it), Can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), skilled in swordsmanship | Enhanced Strength, can stretch his arms over several meters, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue Aura | Flight, all abilities of base form increased, Expert Swordsman, Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, Flight | Reality Warping | Self-Sustenance (he is able to be in areas and survive completely without oxygen, even in space, and can effortlessly breathe underwater), Flight, Invulnerability Attack Potency: City level (Defeated Perfect Chaos in his base form in Sonic Generations) | City level | At least Small Country level (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power transformed an entire Kingdom) | At least Large Planet level (Defeated a full-power Dark Gaia, who in a weakened state was capable of generating this much power. He either defeats Dark Gaia solo or has help from Light Gaia depending on the version of Sonic Unleashed being referred to) | Unknown (Defeated Alf Layla Wa Layla who stated he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality) | Large Star level+ (Vastly superior to Super Sonic) Speed: FTL (Is considered "faster than light" in an official source, and is considered the fastest video game character of all time. Sonic also runs fast enough to capture a Cyan Laser Wisp, which is generally accepted as an actual laser, casually, even commenting on how it was "almost as fast as him". While using Light Speed Attack, Sonic is capable of directing his attacks towards his enemies at Lightspeed, easily. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. This was also excerpted from "The History of Sonic the Hedgehog". ) | Superhuman movement speed, FTL reactions (can react to attacks from the Egg Dragoon and Dark Gaia, should still have his reactions from his base.) | At least FTL, likely higher | FTL+ (Escaped from a black hole. Has consistently proven that he is faster than light in this form many times) | FTL (Can keep up with Alf Layla wa-Layla, superior than base) | [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KaenDragneel123/Sonic_Feat_-_The_Final_Egg_Blaster Massively FTL+] (Outpaced the Giant Egg Blaster) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in super forms Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class PJ | At least Class ZJ | At least Class XKJ | Unknown | Class XTJ+ (His strikes should be vastly powerful here than in his super form) Durability: City level | City level | At least Small Country level | At least Large Planet level (Can take attacks from a full-power Gaia) | Unknown | Large Star level+ (Vastly more durable than his Super Sonic form) Stamina: Extremely large | Limitless Range: Human Range | Several Kilometers | Universal | At least Several Kilometers to Yards Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Rings, and Caliburn/Excalibur Intelligence: Sonic is an excellent combatant who has saved the world almost single-handedly on numerous occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Eggman's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to take over entire countries. He supplements his astonishing speed with an excellent sense of balance and control, easily flipping and somersaulting over obstacles with ease (as demonstrated during his first encounter with Silver) and blitzing foes with rapid series of punches and kicks that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira. However, Sonic is often rather self-assured and free-spirited, rarely taking things seriously unless his friends are somehow caught in the crossfire, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. | His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of natural raw strength, transforms into this form involuntarily at night, and can only change back at the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) | None notable | Lasts for only a short time before he reverts back to base form | Lacks the raw durability of his Super and Hyper form | Same weakness like Super form Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Control: The ability to control the fabric of time and space via the use of the Chaos Emeralds. It can be used to teleport long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. * Sonic Boost: A move of where Sonic is surrounded in blue aura and reaches to his highest level of speed. * Homing Attack: Sonic jumps into the air and somersaults onto the opponent. * Spin Dash: Curls into a ball like a hedgehog and crashes into anything in his way. * Light Speed Attack: An attack where Sonic gathers energy and attacks all nearby enemies at high speed. * Sonic Wind: Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. * Blue Tornado: Sonic uses a Spin Dash in mid air at high speeds to surround his enemies which creates a blue cyclone. * Speed Break: Sonic accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. * Time Break: Sonic temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Sonic as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run head long into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. * Hyper Flash: An improved version of the Spin Dash, Hyper Sonic unleashes his full might to quickly blitz every foe in sight in a flash of light. This move is powerful enough to destroy virtually every opponent in his line of sight in an instant. * Final Color Blaster: Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined powers to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. In the Wii version of Sonic Colors, it was a variation of the Homing Attack, whereas in the DS version it is a more powerful version of his Sonic Boost. Key: Base | Werehog Sonic | Excalibur Sonic | Super Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: This profile covers Sonic in the mainstream games. For the Archie Comics version, see this profile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dante (Devil May Cry (Verse)) Dante's profile Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Sega Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4